


Five Weeks, Two Hours, Two Minutes

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of passion can lead to an unexpected arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Weeks, Two Hours, Two Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lololovescheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lololovescheese/gifts).



> lololovescheese asked: Cold flash #27. “I’m pregnant!"

“I’m pregnant!"

The words are uttered in shock over the bedlam of the fight during a robbery between the Rogues and The Top. It was probably not meant to be overheard by Len. Clearly Barry was talking to her team over the comms system of her suit. 

But that didn’t stop Len from hearing it. Time slowed around him as his vision tunneled to Barry’s face half covered by the ridiculous cowl she insisted was the perfect disguise. All it did was made her eyes more expressive to Len. 

Len who now vividly remembered the last time he kissed Barry - five weeks, two hours, two minutes ago when they threw caution to the wind after Central City was saved from destruction with a team up between the Rogues and STAR labs - a night Len had etched into his memory when Cold and The Flash forgot that they were enemies in more ways than one. Len remembers coming back to his loft with coffee and breakfast to find an empty bed and thinking it was better it ended that way. A clean break. 

Why try to fight for something clearly not possible?

But now - now Len wasn’t going to let Barry run out of his life again. 

Len would start with freezing Dillon. And then make up for the breakfast him and Barry never got. 

Len worked best when he had a plan. He had less than 8 months to show Barry they were worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
